La niña de los ojos azules y Optimus Prime
by AndyPain
Summary: A Tori de verdad le gustan los juegos de niños… y las niñas… Es decir, tambien le gustan los juegos de niñas... - The Victorious Christmas Challenge - El regalo perfecto –- Very Young Jori


Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>La niña de los ojos azules y Optimus Prime<em>

* * *

><p>Le encantaba el color azul metálico que revestía el auto de juguete que tenía en sus manos. Era tan brillante y se veía tan bien en ese modelo que creía que podría pasársela viéndolo por horas.<p>

Tori tomó el pequeño coche entre sus dedos y lo deslizó por el suelo. Las ruedas avanzaban con tanta facilidad y armonía que la pequeña solo pudo sentir más admiración por el juguete.

-Tori, cielo- la llamó su madre, entrando a la sección de la juguetería donde estaba su hija- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mamá, mamá, mira!- la llamó con entusiasmo la pequeña de 6 años, mientras llevaba emocionada el auto de juguete hacia la mayor- ¿No es genial?

-¡Hija! Ya llevamos como media hora aquí- comenzó a reprender su madre- te dije que buscaras juguetes que quisieras ¿qué haces aun en la sección de autos?

-¡Ya encontré el juguete que quiero, mamá! Es este- dijo emocionada la chica mientras extendía el auto- y también me gusta esa grúa roja de aquí y la pista de estación de policías ¡Mira! ¡Es como la de papá!

-Tori, estos juguetes son para niños, no voy a comprarte estas cosas.

-No son para niños, mamá, a mí me gustan- defendió la niña abrazando el auto.

-No, Tori- volvió a decir su madre en tono más molesto- ahora ve con tu hermana y elige un juguete. Yo iré a comprar alguno para tus primos.

-¡Pero mamá, a mi gusta este!

Holly tomó entre sus manos el auto que su hija aún sostenía y le dio una nueva mirada de apreciación. Bajando la vista y pudo ver que Tori aun la miraba expectante.

Sin mucho más reparo puso el juguete en la estantería más alta y tomó la mano de su hija, sacándola de la sección de autos del lugar.

Tori solo pudo echar la vista atrás mientras veía como el preciado juguete ya casi no se divisaba debido a la estantería tan alta.

…

Holly llevo a Tori hasta una sección muy rosa, donde predominaba el estilo princesa entre los juguetes y decoraciones del lugar.

-¡Mira mamá! ¿Verdad que es hermoso?- le preguntó la pequeña Trina con un vestido de princesa en rosa y blanco con detalles dorados que acaba de probarse.

-Sí, es muy lindo, cielo. Te queda hermoso.

-¿Verdad que si? Puedo llevármelo, mamá ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-Claro, todo lo que ustedes quieran hoy- consintió su madre- y ya que estas aquí, puedes ayudar a tu hermana a buscar un regalo para ella.

Holly soltó la mano de Tori y esta aun miraba tristemente al suelo, pensando en lo alto que estaba el estante donde su madre había dejado el juguete.

-Claro mamá- le aseguró Trina que ya estaba viendo unas lindas muñecas con el mismo vestido que ella usaba en una estantería cercana.

-Bien, iré a buscar algunas cosas y luego volveré por ustedes- terminó diciendo esta, confiada en que su hija mayor ayudaría a su hermana a elegir un regalo más acorde.

-Mira, Tori ¿No te gusta esta muñeca?- preguntó Trina trayendo dos muñecas vestidas de princesa, una que tenía el vestido que ella usaba y otra con un vestido lila muy bonita y de pelo castaño- se parece a ti.

-Sí, es muy bonita- reconoció Tori, pero no pudo evitar creer que el auto con el brillante azul metálico era aún más lindo.

-Ammm ¿Y qué te parece ese oso enorme de allá?- preguntó otra vez Trina, señalando un enorme oso blanco de peluche con un listón rojo en una de sus orejas.

Tori lo contempló un momento y era verdad, era muy bonito, daban ganas de abrazarlo.

-Sí, es muy lindo también- dijo, pero su hermana seguía notando que la voz de la morena seguía siendo desanimada.

-¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no te pruebas uno de estos vestido?- recomendó la mayor, dando una vuelta para Tori- Son muy lindos y seguro a mamá le encantara verte con uno de estos por lo menos una vez… ya sabes cómo se pone cuando te ve así- terminó diciendo mientras señalaba con su dedo a Tori de arriba abajo.

La pequeña latina se dio vuelta para verse en un espejo que estaba a un costado. Llevaba unos jean suelto, con botas y una campera cazadora roja.

Sabía a lo que Trina se refería. Su madre siempre desaprobaba la forma de vestirse de la más chica y siempre intentaba que usara vestidos claros o ropa que Tori consideraba incomoda y muy "ensuciable".

Era una niña que ante todo le gustaba jugar con sus amigos en el suelo, armando ciudades de barro y hacer pasear por esas calles con los pequeños autos que los otros niños tenían. Correr, caerse, rodar, tirarse, era realmente una chica muy inquieta.

Y eso le parecía bien, excepto cuando su madre la reprendía por traer el vestido rasgado o sus blancas y rosas ropas totalmente sucias. Por eso prefería los pantalones y los colores más oscuros, eran más cómodo y cuando se ensuciaba no se notaba tanto… pero su madre también parecía desaprobar eso.

Tori volvió a ver esos vestidos, y eran verdad, eran muy bonitos. De verdad no tenía ningún problema con este estilo de cosas, le parecía encantadoras y llamativas, solo que le gustaban un poco más las demás cosas, y de verdad quería ese hermoso auto azul.

-¡No puedes casarte con Melanie!

La latina escuchó ese grito pero no vio a nadie más en la sección de princesas en la que se encontraba. Volvió a ver más atentamente y solo vio a su hermana comparando algunas muñecas. Ella no había sido la que había gritado.

-¡No, no! Ni siquiera se conocen.

Volvió a escuchar. La voz parecía venir del otro lado de una de las estanterías. Se dirigió hacia allí y antes de girar en la otra sección, sacó su cabeza apenas para observar.

Ahora podía ver a tres niños jugando con una enorme casa de muñecas.

-¡Se tiene que, por lo menos, haber conocido y haber tenido, siquiera, 3 citas!- dijo una pequeña niña de cabello rojos oscuro que sostenía una muñeca con los cabellos del mismo color.

-No necesariamente- contestó un chico de cabellos cortos despeinado negros, muy blanco, al cual sus grandes anteojos se le resbalaban y ya se los estaba acomodando de nuevo- ¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de los matrimonios arreglados?

-Nooo- negó la pelirroja poniendo atención de nuevo a su muñeca, adentrándola en la casa.

-Cat tiene razón, Robb- contestó la tercera niña, quien tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y un vestido negro con medias también en negras, su piel era igual de blanca que la del muchacho- Ricky tiene que por lo menos gustarle a Melanie, y ella ni siquiera lo conoce.

-De acuerdo- refunfuño el niño y se alejó de ellas, tomando un auto negro de juguete y poniendo un muñeco en él se acercó nuevamente a la casa de muñecas- Pip-pip

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Cat haciendo que su muñeca sacara la cabeza por la ventana de la casita.

-¡Ricky! He venido por nuestra cita- contestó el chico haciendo hablar al muñeco. Ambas niñas se miraron entre ellas y rieron.

-Oh, bueno, bajare enseguida- siguió la pelirroja haciendo bajar a la muñeca y sentándola en el asiento libre del auto de juguete- ¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- preguntó haciendo dudar al chico.

-Bueno… a…

-Vayan a la ciudad- recomendó la niña de piel más blanca, señalando un restobar de juguete cerca de las estanterías.

-Sí, eso…iremos a la ciudad- dijo el chico, arrastrando el auto de juguete con los muñecos al llegar al bar.

Ambos sentaron a sus muñecos en la mesa e imitaban como si estuvieran en una cita.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de los matrimonios arreglados, Melanie?- preguntó el muñeco del muchacho.

-No, nunca, Ricky- contestó la muñeca mientras Cat movía su cabeza.

-Y Ricky y Melanie estaban pasando un buen momento en su cita, apunto de besarse cuando- comenzó a decir la de vestido negro- ¡Godzilla apareció!

La niña sacó lo que parecía ser un temible dinosaurio de su espalda y se acercaba peligrosamente a los muñecos.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Godzilla!- exclamó la pelirroja con su muñeca.

-Descuida, yo te protegeré, Melanie- el chico le hizo frente con su muñeco al mounstro, pero la niña se lo arrancó de su mano y comenzó a pegarle con el dinosaurio.

-¡No, Jade!

-No soy Jade ¡Soy Godzilla!- exclamo la chica mientras ahora con su dinosaurio le intentaba comer la cabeza al muñeco- ¡Y matare a Ricky!

La pelirroja reía mientras veía a sus amigos pelear por el control de sus juguetes. A Tori le pareció muy graciosa la cara de resignación del chico luego de que su muñeco haya salido perdiendo de la batalla.

Justamente fueron sus risas la que la delataron y ahora los tres niños la miraban curiosos.

-¡Holis!- saludó primero la pelirroja acercándose con una sonrisa. Sus amigos no tardaron en reunirse con ella

-Amm… hola- dijo tímidamente Tori. Aparte de sus primos y vecinos no tenía más amigos y siempre le costaba comenzar a interactuar con las personas nuevas.

-Que linda es- exclamó el muchacho, recibiendo un codazo de la chica de vestido negro- Es decir, hola.

-Hola- volvió a contestar Tori, aun mas incomoda.

-¿Estas perdida?- preguntó la chica de piel pálida, haciendo que finalmente levantara la mirada.

Por unos momentos la pequeña latina no fue capaz de decir nada. La niña que le hablaba tenía el mismo color de ojos que el auto que tanto había querido, eran hermosos.

-¿Hooolaaa?- volvió a insistir la chica sacudiendo una mano en frente de su cara.

-Hola- contestó de manera extraña.

-¿Estas perdida?

-No, no, allá está mi hermana, con las princesas.

-Oh ¿Viniste a ver regalos?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si.

-Nosotros también ¿Quieres jugar?

-Ammmm

-Vamos ¿Qué mejor forma de elegir juguetes que jugando con ellos?

-Tiene razón- concordó nuevamente la chica de ojos claros.

-Si… es verdad- admitió Tori, aunque aún se sentía incomoda por estar siendo observada de forma atenta por los tres.

-Bien, vamos- terminó la pelirroja, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la casa de las muñecas- Por cierto, mi nombre es Cat, ella es Jade y él es nuestro amigo Robbie, le decimos Robb… puedes decirle Robb…

-O tonto, si es lo que quieres- aportó Jade.

-Yo soy Tori.

-¿Tori? Qué raro nombre- mencionó Cat.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Victoria, pero todos me dicen Tori.

-Oh, que hermoso nombre- siguió hablando la niña- Tori

-Dijiste que era raro.

-Si- afirmó rápidamente- ¿Y qué?

Luego de los primeros momentos de incomodidad, Tori ya comenzaba a sentirse más a gusto con los niños.

Al principio le sugirieron que elija un juguete para unírseles. Tenía muchos que le hubieran gustado elegir, pero entonces recordó a su madre y hermana, y pensó que quería caerles bien a sus nuevos amigos, así que mejor elegiría algo "correcto" para ella y el juego.

Se unió a la muñeca de Cat junto a otra muñeca, una de pelo rubio esta vez.

La estaba pasando realmente bien. Robbie con su auto llevaba a pasear a las muñecas por las diferentes casitas que habían y Cat y Tori entraban y jugaban a ser "criticas de casas" antes de salir en busca de la casita perfecta.

En una de las paradas, Jade apareció con Godzilla y atacó el auto. Robbie nuevamente quiso defender a las muñecas y nuevamente terminó por tener a su muñeco siendo comido por el mounstro.

Jade se dirigió a las chicas y Cat gritaba y reía por la actuación de su amiga. Tori en cambio le hizo frente con su muñeca.

-Ruaggghhh ¿Crees que una Barbie le podrá hacer frente a Godzilla?- preguntó Jade en voz de su juguete mientras se acercaba a Tori.

-¡Claro!- contestó la morena- poniendo en frente a la Barbie.

-Ya lo veremos.

Ambas comenzaron a hacer de cuenta que sus juguetes peleaban, pero Jade tomó la muñeca de Tori y la tiró por los aires.

-¡Eso es trampa!- se quejó la morena.

-Claro que no, una rubia muñeca no puede contra Godzilla.

-¡Si puede!

-¡No puede!

-¡Si puede!

-¡No puede!

-¡Si puede!

Tanto Robbie como Cat se quedaron viendo como las dos niñas discutían fervientemente. Finalmente Tori se fue molesta desapareciendo por uno de los estantes.

Los tres niños se miraron con confusión entre ellos, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Tori volvió a aparecer con algo a sus espaldas.

-¿Traes de nuevo otra muñeca?- preguntó Jade poniendo a Godzilla frente a ella.

-No, algo mucho mejor que eso- contestó Tori revelando un camión de juguete azul con llamas rojas.

-¡Un auto tampoco puede contra Godzilla!- gritó Jade.

-¡No es un auto normal!- defendió Tori acercándose a los chicos nuevamente.

Se sentó en el suelo y toco varias partes del camión desarmándolo y armándolo con una nueva forma.

-¡Es Optimus Prime!- exclamó ya de pie y sacó ahora un enorme muñeco parecido a un robot- ¡Y nada puede contra Optimus Prime! ¡Godzilla tampoco!

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Si!

-¡Ruaghhhh!- exclamó Jade acercándose a Tori y haciendo chocar el dinosaurio con el robot.

-Piu-piu- exclamó Tori revelando unas lucecitas que el muñeco tenia por pistola.

-¡Eso, eso!- comenzó a aplaudir Cat, festejando la pelea.

-¡Vamos Optimus!- también animó Robbie, mas familiarizado con el muñeco.

Esta vez los juguetes y las niñas parecían más niveladas y terminaron luchando por un poco más de tiempo hasta que se concentraron en una nueva casa de muñecas donde había un juego de te mas grande.

Jade pensó que Godzilla estaba cansado y por eso no ganaba tan fácil, así que ahora tomaría el Té e invito a Optimus también.

Los muñecos de los 4 niños estaban ahora tomando el té entre risas de sus dueños con las más alocadas ocurrencias.

-¡Tori!

La voz de su madre la hizo girarse, Holly estaba al final de la estantería. La niña se acercó corriendo con mucha emoción.

-¡Hija! Te estuve buscando ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la mayor un poco más tranquila por haber encontrado a la niña- ya nos tenemos que ir, encontraste tu regalo.

-¡SI, mamá, mira, mira!- dijo con mucha ilusión la pequeña, mientras que con una enorme sonrisa elevaba a Optimus Prime.

-¿Un robot?- preguntó con indiferencia su madre.

-No es un robot, mamá, ¡es Optimus Prime! y ¡Mira! Tiene pistolas- siguió apretando unos botones en la espalda, haciendo que la luces de las armas salieran- y cuando se convierte en auto…- siguió explicando con emoción la morena, trasformando rápidamente el juguete en camión- ¡sigue teniendo luces!- dijo con júbilo al oprimir el botón y ver que las luces salían de los faros.

-¿Otro auto?- pregunto su madre con desaprobación- son juguetes para niños.

Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de Tori se borró y la preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-¡No es un auto! y no… no es un juguete para niños- se desesperó por explicar.

Jade y los otros dos niños vieron como su nueva amiga abrazaba al robot, pero luego su madre lo tomó y lo colocó muy alto en una de las estanterías. Vieron como la niña parecía querer hacer un berrinche pero rápidamente su madre le dio una mirada dura y esta se quedó quieta.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue como Tori le daba la mano a su madre y la acompañaba lejos del lugar.

La niña le dio una última mirada al robot con sus ojos con lágrimas antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

…

Las compras ya había terminado y Holly con sus dos hijas se dirigían al estacionamiento.

Mientras la más grande ya abría la cajuela del vehículo, Trina le contaba a Tori lo que había comprado sentada ya en el asiento de adelante del vehículo. Tori la admiraba de parada a la par suya. Dio un pequeño vistazo a la juguetería antes de volverse a concentrar en su hermana.

-Holis…

Escuchó de repente e hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. Cat la saludaba y a la par suya estaba Jade.

-Tori, sube al auto, ya casi termino con las bol…- comenzó Holly pero al ver a Cat se calló- Hola.

-Buenas noches- contestó muy educadamente la pelirroja.

-¿Eres amiga de Tori?- preguntó encantada la más grande. La niña le había dado una muy buena impresión, aparte de ser educaba estaba vestida de forma muy correcta y femenina lo que terminó por convencer a la mujer.

-Así es y me preguntaba si Tori va a ir a jugar al parque mañana en la fiesta de los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Mañana?- pregunto extrañada la mujer, recordando que era noche nueva al día siguiente- oh, sí, esa fiesta que se dará luego de las 12. Me dijeron que van muchas familias luego de la cena a ver los fuegos artificiales que brindan más entrada la noche.

-Así es, son muy hermosos- siguió hablando con una encantadora sonrisa la pelirroja- todos los años vamos con mi familia luego de la cena y me reúno con mis amigos, la pasamos muy bien con los niños.

-¡¿Puedo ir mamá?!- preguntó rápidamente con entusiasmo Tori. Su madre le dio un leve vistazo y luego volvió a ver a la pequeña señorita que seguía con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Claro, mi amor- terminó cediendo, pensando que una buena amistad como esa no se debería desperdiciar- Tori estará allí encanto.

-Que bien y podremos…- La latina se detuvo y notó por primera vez que Jade ya no estaba al lado de su amiga y por ninguna parte ¿Desde cuándo había desaparecido?

-Ya está, Cat- dijo de repente una voz a su espalda y Tori se sobresaltó.

-Bien- contestó la pelirroja- debemos irnos, pero te vemos en la fiesta ¿Si?

-Adiós- dijo la otra chica y se alejaron de Tori.

-Bueno, listo- exclamó su adre cerrando finalmente el baúl- vamos, sube.

Tori obedeció y las tres mujeres Vega no tardaron en abandonar el lugar.

…

Las latinas más pequeñas del hogar se encontraban ayudando a bajar las bolsas y llevarlas a la casa.

Ya habían dejado la última en a la par del sofá, cuando su padre se les unió. Las dos niñas corrieron a saludarlo y este les devolvió el abrazo alzándolas a ambas y besando su cabeza.

-Hola amor- saludo David a su esposa, acercándose a Holly con Tori aun en sus brazos.

Fue cuando la morena lo vio. Unos colores azules y rojos brillantes saliendo de una de las bolsas cerca del sofá. No estaba segura pero su corazón ya había dado un salto.

Se bajó de los brazos de su padre con rapidez y solo pudo contemplar la bolsa por unos segundos antes de volver su vista a sus padres, estos hablaban muy acaramelados y supo que era el momento.

Tomó la bolsa que le había llamado la atención y corrió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Llego y tiró la bolsa en su cama, cerrando la puerta de su alcoba con llave. Se quedó unos momentos pegada a la puerta y solo cuando comprobó que nadie se acercaba se giró y comenzó a acercarse a su cama.

Se subió a esta y respiró ampliamente, conteniendo su aliento mientras metía la mano y sacaba el contenido de la bolsa.

-Whoaa- exclamó al ver la caja con detalles de roca volcánicas. Al frente tenia atado aun el muñeco en colores brillantes rojos, azules y grises, mientras arriba tenía un enorme letrero destellante en dorados que narraba el nombre "Optimus Prime"

Era el mismo juguete que había utilizado con los niños en la juguetería solo que este aún estaba en el envoltorio totalmente nuevo.

Tori no demoró más en soltarlo y separarlos totalmente de la caja. Lo revisó y comprobó nuevamente el botón que tenía en la espalda. Unas lucecitas rojas salieron del arma del robot en sus manos y el rostro de Tori se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

Abrazó con cariño al robot. Solo se preguntó por unos segundos el "¿Cómo?" pero la respuesta le vino rápidamente.

…

-¡Viniste!- anunció Cat corriendo hacia donde estaba Tori y abrazándola.

-Si- contestó está contagiándose automáticamente de la alegría de la niña. Podía ver como Robbie y Jade también se acercaban.

-Casi y no llegas para los fuegos artificiales, dijeron que se lanzarían a las una y media para darle tiempo a las familias de llegar más cómodamente, pero ya se están tardando porque son las… las… las…- comenzó a explicar la pelirroja- ¿Qué hora es Jade?

-¿Y yo como lo voy a saber?- preguntó con molestia su amiga.

-Gracias…- dijo Tori viendo a las dos chicas y estas la miraron confundidas- por el regalo.

-Oh, eso fue totalmente idea de Jade, te vimos triste por irte sin el robot y pensamos en regalártelo.

-Si… pero… ¿Cómo?

-¿Ves a ese hombre de allá?- pregunto Jade señalando u hombre que estaba hablando por teléfono con un traje que parecía muy costoso.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-Ese es mi padre, nunca deja su teléfono y siempre me lo compra todo- siguió explicando la chica- solo tuve que poner el robot junto a los demás regalos y lo compro sin siquiera notarlo… de verdad… nunca deja el teléfono.

-Sí, y luego te buscamos en el estacionamiento y Jade me dijo que distrajera a tu madre así ella pudiera esconder el regalo… ¡Oh! Pero fue mi idea invitarte.

-Gracias- repitió Tori con una enorme sonrisa.

-De nada, y ¡Feliz navidad!- recordó de repente la pelirroja volviendo a abrazar a Tori.

-Feliz navidad- contestó esta, y luego vio a Robbie y Jade- Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad- contestaron ambos, pero no pudieron seguir hablando ya que el ruido de una explosión los hizo callar.

-¡Mira, Jade! Ya deben de ser las una y media- exclamó Cat viendo como el cielo oscuro se iluminaba por las luces de los impresionante fuegos artificiales.

…

-No, Jade, ¡jamás podrás darme!- dijo Robbie concentrándose más en su barquito a control remoto.

Los cuatros se encontraban cerca del lago del parque, disfrutando el regalo que Robbie había recibido esa navidad.

Ya habían pasado el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y la atmosfera familiar en el lugar se hacía notar. Los chicos aprovecharon para entretenerse con su juego, el cual consistía en que Jade no les dé con sus petardos a los barquitos.

Tori y Robbie manejaba las dos lachas con los controles y esquivaban los explosivos que Jade, con mucho dominio, tiraba. Cat orientaba a Tori a donde tener que ir, mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga.

Uno de los explosivos cayó sobre el barco de Robbie y los cuatros se asustaron cuando explotó aun estando arriba de él.

-¡Jade!- gritó el chico trayendo nuevamente su lacha cerca de ellos.

-Deja de llorar, no le pasó nada- dijo la de piel pálida, pero parecía también estar asustada.

En efecto, nada malo le pasó a la lancha, pero el susto había sido suficiente como para que Jade dejara el juego y se sentada unos pasos hacia atrás, solo contemplando como las lanchas volvían a moverse en el lago.

Tori le cedió su control a Cat y esta se puso a hacer carreras con Robbie. La latina aprovechó entonces y se sentó a la par de Jade.

-¿Robbie es tu hermano?- preguntó con curiosidad

-¿Qué? ¡No!- aclaro rápidamente Jade.

-Oh… ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, uno, pero aun es un bebé- contestó, poniéndole atención a la morena- ¿Tú tienes hermano?

-Sí, una hermana mayor que es perfecta.

-¿Perfecta?

-Sí, Trina es perfecta. Le gusta vestirse con vestidos, casi nunca se ensucia le justa jugar a las muñecas y mi mamá siempre quiere jugar con ella al Té, hace muy felices a mi padres y siempre le compran lo que ella quiere porque es perfecta- comentó Tori gesticulando con sus manos todo lo que Trina hacia- … yo no soy así de perfecta.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú eres muy perfecta!- se apresuró en contestar Jade.

-¿Ah sí?- se extrañó.

-Claro que sí. Eres muy bonita y dulce y divertida y me discutes y puedes que me ganes discutiendo ¡¿Quién puede hacer todas esas cosas?!- exclamó exaltada- ¡Juntas! Eres muy perfecta.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-¡Sí!- dijo con seguridad mirándola a los ojos.

Tori se quedó un buen rato así viendo la determinación en su nueva amiga y luego no pudo hacer más que sonreírle. Jade no tardo en sentirse incomoda.

-Bueno… yo… yo creo que eres perfecta, pero quizás me equivoque… es decir… quizás no tengas ammm, el cabello tan lindo y eres un poco terca- intentó reparar- también caminas algo raro.

Pero nada de lo que decía cambiaba la enorme sonrisa que se le estaba dedicando y al sentir que su grado de incomodidad subía simplemente desvió la vista nuevamente a sus otros amigos.

-¡Oye!- dijo de repente Tori, haciendo que la vea de nuevo- ¿Quieres ver algo realmente sorprendente?

Jade se quedó viéndola como la otra chica se ponía de pie y le extendía una mano. Dudó por unos segundos pero termino aceptándola.

Ambas chicas caminaron por el parque de la mano hasta que Tori encontró a sus padres. Estaban sentados en uno de los merenderos comiendo unos sándwich cuando su hija llego.

-¡Papá!- lo llamó y este se apresuró en tragar para contestarle.

-Hey, cielo. ¿Viste los fuegos artificiales? ¿Verdad que estuvieron muy bonitos?

-Sí, si- afirmó rápidamente- ¿Papá? Quiero que hagas tu truco de magia.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?- se extrañó su padre y fue cuando reparo en Jade.

-Sí, sí, ahora, quiero que Jade lo vea- dijo aun con emoción su hija.

Este hecho solo extraño más al mayor, ya que siempre que hacia el truco de magia tenía que hacerlo con Tori a solas, de lo contrario se ponía a llorar. Inclusive si solo se trataba de Trina, a la más pequeña de sus hijas solo le gustaba que lo hiciera con ella.

-Esta bien… si es lo que quieres.

David se acercó a ambas niñas y se puso en cuclillas frente a ellas. Se puso una mano en el pecho y miro al cielo, haciendo reír a Tori. Jade no entendía lo que pasaba así que simplemente se limitaba a ver.

El mayor tomó entonces la mano de Tori y la puso sobre su pecho.

-Mira, Jade- dijo Tori tomando la mano de Jade y poniéndola a la par de la suya en el pecho de padre.

-¿Lo sienten?

-Sí, si- contestó rápidamente Tori, sintiendo el corazón de su padre latir bajo su palma. Jade sentía lo mismo, lo cual la sorprendió. Varias veces había tocado el pecho de Cat y Robbie cuando jugaban al doctor, y era muy difícil escuchar sus latidos, pero el señor que estaba en frente hacia que su palma los sintiera con facilidad.

-Bien- dijo David alejando las manos de las niñas de nuevo y mirando fijamente a Tori. Luego volvió a colocar su mano en su pecho y su cara cambio a desconcierto- Pero… ¿Qué paso? No puedo… ya no puedo sentir mi corazón.

Tori volvió a reír y esta vez sin esperar a que su padre la guiara, puso la mano en su pecho, miro a Jade y esta comprendió que debía hacer lo mismo. Los ojos de la más pálida se abrieron enormemente, ya no sentía nada. Era como tocar el pecho de cualquier otro, nada.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó con tristeza David- me han robado el corazón- siguió diciendo y Tori volvió a reír- ¿Quién podrá ser?

Luego de unos momentos miró a Jade pero esta se encogió de hombros, luego puso su vista en Tori y esta se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para que no viera que se estaba riendo.

-¿Tú me robaste mi corazón?

-No, papá, yo no fui- dijo la pequeña pero seguía riéndose.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó David con picardía mientras apoyaba su palma en el pecho de su hija.

El mayor comenzó a hacer de cuenta que algo latía bajo su palma, hasta que Jade pudo distinguir algo de un rojo muy brillante por encima de la tela del pecho de Tori.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!- se sorprendió la más pálida al ver que el mayor tenía una hermosa rosa roja en su mano y que parecía haber salido del pecho de Tori- ¡Tu papá es un mago!

-No, es policía- corrigió Tori, agarrando la rosa de la mano de su padre- un policía mágico.

-¡Whoa!- exclamó Jade viendo con atención la rosa que Tori le mostraba.

David se reincorporó de nuevo con una sonrisa. Satisfecho de hacer a su hija tan feliz con un simple truco como ese.

-¿Sabes? Me prometiste que tu corazón iba a ser solo mío por siempre- exclamó su esposa cuando su marido tomaba nuevamente asiento a la par de ella.

-Si- recordó él- pero nadie me había dicho que me iba a enamorar de dos hermosas mujeres luego de ti y que mi corazón estaría dividido en tres- reconoció- tampoco que iba a ser amado por esas tres mujeres… soy muy afortunado.

…

-¿Y no te duele tu corazón?- preguntó Jade aun sorprendida mientras se encaminaban de nuevo hacia el lago.

-No, no, estoy bien- le aseguró Tori, también caminando a su lado- Es más… ten.

Tori se detuvo y le extendió la brillante y roja rosa a Jade, está sola la miraba con desconfianza.

-No pasa nada, en serio. Es un regalo- le aseguró la morena- de mí para ti.

Jade suspiró y extendió la mano recibiendo la rosa. Era como todo otro tipo de flor, no tenía nada impresionante, ni latía, ni sangraba como había tenido miedo de sentir.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, de verdad creía que era una rosa muy bonita.

-Gracias- le dijo aun sonriendo.

Tori le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que acercó sus rostros dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-Feliz navidad- le dijo de manera alegre, pero la chica que tenía en frente parecía haberse quedado en blanco.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, en los que Tori no hacía más que ver a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa, Jade la empujó con su mano libre haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó la pequeña latina desde el suelo.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!- contestó la otra, dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino al lago.

-¡Jade! ¡Espérame!- gritó, poniéndose de pie y alcanzando a su amiga.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos. Tori comenzó a pensar que había hecho algo malo pero viendo de nuevo a Jade, la vio sonriendo mientras esta veía la rosa y jugaba con ella en sus dedos.

-¿Qué te dije sobre mirarme así?- dijo Jade al notar como Tori la miraba nuevamente con esa expresión de felicidad.

-Cierto, cierto- se apuró en contestar la morena, mirando hacia el frente, temiendo por un nuevo empujón.

-¿A dónde estaban?- pregunto Cat al ver que sus amigas se acercaban- Que bonita flor Jade ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Yo se la regale- dijo con orgullo Tori.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si.

-¿Le reglaste una rosa a Jade?- preguntó con curiosidad Robbie- ¿Por qué le regalarías una rosa a Jade?- volvió a preguntar intentando entender porque alguien le regalaría algo así a su tan conocida amiga.

-Fácil- contestó Tori sonriendo y viendo a Jade- porque es mi novia.

-¡Claro que no lo soy!

…

Una morena mano se metía por debajo de la cama, tanteando el suelo de madera. Tori se sorprendió mucho al chocar con algo que parecía de un plástico muy duro en vez de toparse con sus llaves.

Sacó lo que había encontrado y al verlo no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Sabía que estaba llegando tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 de Cat, pero no pudo evitar mover la mano de su muñeco robot favorito.

-¡Tori!- Trina entro a su habitación y vio cómo su hermana fruncía los labios al costado viendo al juguete- ¿Todavía conservas esa basura?

-No es basura, Trina- explicó su hermana con paciencia y sin mucha atención- ya no le quedan baterías, no salen las luces.

-¡Oh vamos! la última vez que jugaste con eso fue hace años ¿Por qué no lo tiras de una buena vez o lo regalas?

-¡Estás loca!- dijo Tori ya mirándola y abrazándose al muñeco.

-¡Dios, tienes exactamente la misma expresión que cuando eras niña y alguien decía algo sobre ese muñeco!

-No es un muñeco… Es Optimus Prime- corrigió con orgullo Tori mientras le daba la espalda a Trina y colocaba el juguete en una estantería arriba de unos libros.

-Como sea… Jade te está esperando abajo, esta de mal humor. Apúrate, no quiero que llene de mala vibra la sala.

Tori rodó los ojos y asintió, pudo escuchar la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

-Ahí están- mencionó al ver sus llaves aun en la cama- se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta de salida y antes de cerrarla le dio una nueva mirada de contemplación al juguete.

Por más que sonara tonto, Tori pensaba que desde ese punto de vista parecía que su figura de acción cuidaba de su habitación como todo un guardián.

Un pequeño flashback le vino de cuando ella aún era muy pequeña y se abraza a ese juguete por las noches, tapándose a ambos. La mayoría de las niñas de su edad dormían con peluches o abrazando una almohada, ella no, ella se abrazaba a un juguete con objetos punzantes que podría dañarla, pero que nunca lo hizo. Cuidaba su sueño.

Finalmente cerró la puerta y se encontró con Jade abajo, la gótica seguía cruzada de brazos y refunfuñó algo cuando Tori apareció sonriente.

-Listo, vámonos- dijo la latina y salió de su casa rumbo al auto estacionado de Jade.

-Si llegamos tarde, Cat se preocupara- dijo finalmente la gótica.

-Descuida no estamos llegando tan tarde… Espera… ¿Jade?

-¿Y ahora de que te olvidaste, juro que si tengo que pasar un segundo más en la misma sala que tu hermana voy a…?

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Tori la había abrazado del cuello y había unido sus labios firmemente.

-¿Y eso porque fue?- preguntó con confusión cuando Tori se separó del beso.

-¡Oh!- dijo la morena aun abrazada al cuello de su novia- por nada, había recordado como robaste mi corazón.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una expresión más marcada de confusión.

-Nada, nada.

-No en serio, dime ¿De qué hablas?

-De nada.

-Estás loca.

-Totalmente- concordó Tori viendo atenta a Jade desde esa posición.

A la latina le causaba gracia que por más que su novia la había reprendido por perder tiempo, no se había movido ni un centímetro y tenía sus dos manos en su cintura, procurando que Tori no se separe.

Podía ver como su insistente mirada comenzaba a poner nerviosa a la gótica y como esos ojos que tanto le gustaban comenzaban a huirle.

-Tori…

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué te dije sobre mirarme así?!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<br>**

_**Hey tú, si tú, a ti te hablo, no estás solo… y ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar cuan valioso eres.**_

Cuando era chica, hubiera dado mi vida por escuchar esas palabras. Ese hubiera sido el regalo perfecto.

Y les voy a regalar eso.

Tú no tienes idea, no eres capaz de imaginar, de vislumbrar, de ver el increíble potencial que tienes, la persona maravillosa que eres, lo inmenso que puedes llegar a ser en este mundo.

Eres capaz de todo, de todo y de ir contra todo. Eres diferente, eres raro, eres único y eso… eso es lo más genial de ser tú.

Tú eres capaz de incendiar el mundo si es lo que quieres… y no estás solo.

Bueno…

Quiero agradecer a MookieRoo y LittleRock17 que fueron la que tomaron la iniciativa con el reto y felicitarla por la enorme repuesta que tuvieron. Son dos escritoras muy originales y creativas y realmente pusieron un **reto** muy bueno y entusiasmaron mucho a los demás. Así que nada, las admiro mucho por eso.

Y sin más que decir, comenten ;) **Review por lo lindo** de este fic, (si es que lo es) y nada

**Les deseo una feliz navidad a todos.**


End file.
